


Cyber Fashionista

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lonely night while checking on the latest drama online, Andy gets a little (whole lot) more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last October on fanfiction. Figured it would be a good kick off for this years October on Ao3. ha

It was deathly quiet inside the apartment when Andy removed her coat, shoes and purse having arrived from work in an agitated state. The reason for her state of distress; an unfortunate encounter in the copy room with some young buck who tried to put moves on her. She carefully defused the confrontation but was left drained and distraught from the flirtation. Yes, she was lonely and would love to have somebody's arms around her, hugging and touching her in the quietest and intimate ways, but that jerk just wasn't who or what she was after. Thank the Gods. Contrary to what her mother argued she did have standards.

Striding into the kitchen, Andy opened the fridge only to frown at the meager contents inside. She sighed and made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Peering deeper inside, she mentally eeny meeny miny moed between a cup of yogurt and day old slice of pizza. In the end, however, the yogurt won out it. Oh, it wasn't due to winning the game but mostly because she was just too lazy right now to microwave anything. Andy poured a glass of white wine to go with her 'feast' and headed to her computer in the bedroom.

It'd been set up in the bedroom ever since Nate moved out nearly five years ago and sadly, oh so terribly sad, it had become her constant companion through the years since all her friends all but abandoned her. Suddenly feeling depressed, she sighed as the computer hummed and lit up with life.

When it was fully on, she scrolled over and doubled clicked on the Google icon. Might as well see what drama is going down on Facebook. Last week an argument between her sister and her sister's husband's mistress was her entertainment for a solid two hours. She found out things about her brother-in-law that nobody should ever know. But that wasn't the funniest part no, that came later when her mother called afterward and began the conversation with an  _Oh Muh God! Andy! Did you see what Sarah put on Facebook about Eric!?_ And Andy, the ever the perfect sister nearly died. From laughter that is.  _Sure did! I wouldn't have thought Eric was into BDSM though._

She went to click on the link but was halted midway when the screen suddenly went blank then lit up again when numbers and words began to whip by. The screen then changed subtly, colors began to fill the entire window, slowly coalescing and forming. What the hell? Andy gazed intently with bated breath, trying to figure out what was happening. It better not be crashing. After all, she'd only been on a couple(a lot) of porn sites and all were safe. At least she thinks(hopes) they were.

Transfixed, she watched as the pixels formed into solids and a form was finally completed. Andy gasped harshly. For there on the computer screen clad in a pinstriped jacket-skirt combo standing with her hands on her hips and head slight turned to the side was Miranda Priestly. The very same Miranda Priestly who died nearly three years back due to a heart attack. At the time, when Andy found out what happened she'd been a bit bummed. Sure the woman was a grade A bitch most of the time but Andy did work with her day in, day out for six months so felt some sympathies. Not much but some.

After a moment when Andy finally calmed her rapidly beating heart with a couple of deep breaths then leaned in closer to get a better look. On the screen, Miranda still looked the same as she did on those steps in Paris, regal and untouchable but so damn gorgeous. Outrage burst within, who the hell would send her this? Whoever it was better hope to-"

"Good Lord is this where you live, Andréa? How very disappointing." The 'computer Miranda' suddenly spoke. "Ahh." Andy screeched and jumped back, nearly causing the rolly chair along with herself to tumble backwards.

The white-haired woman sniffed and crossed her arms. "Oh do calm down, Andréa. I'm a ghost, not a salad. There is no need to be frightened. "

Andy scrunched her brows and leaned closer to the screen. "Miranda?"

"No, a Chinese laundryman coming to collect one of those hideous sweaters of yours for the wash." Miranda rolled her eyes heavenward. "Oh my God, Miranda!? You're supposed to be dead! How!? What!? Why are you in my computer?" The questions spewed for her mouth at a constant stream.

"Oh, calm down this instant or you will be joining me in the afterlife due to some sort hysteria induced stroke." The former editor & chief hissed.

"Sorry, Miranda, but umm could you just answer one for me." The brunette paused a heartbeat. "If you're dead then why are you here?"

The Miranda on the screen blushed a bit but then glanced away and pursed her lips when she seen Andy waiting intently for a reply. "Mostly out of curiosity."

A dark brow rose. "Curiosity?"

"Yes. You see, I wanted to know what had become of the mere slip of a girl who dared to not just tell me oh no but shouted at me 'Fuck You' in front of the entire French press."

Andy's heart skipped a beat. Oh, she remembered that day well and unfortunately so did everybody else in the fashion industry. She shuddered. The papers called her the F-Bomb girl for months after that little blow-up.

"Umm about that. I uh never got to say this but I'm sorry." She sputtered out a long overdue sad apology.

Miranda waved a dismissive hand. "Save your apologies for someone who cares. Now, come closer." Months of being at this woman's beck and call came flooding back and Andy found herself unable to disobey.

When she was within range, the older woman narrowed her eyes and scanned her entire front from her mahogany tossed hair to that generous cleavage where the former editor & chief lingered just long enough to make Andy blush. "Well, it's not designer but at least it fits you better than that cerulean garbage bag you showed up in." The blush intensified this was only the second time she hadn't thought about what she was wearing in the presence of this woman; this fashion icon. The first one included an overly large cerulean sweater. Andy shuddered. She'd never be able to look at that color the same way again without thinking about the lecture.

However, Miranda was right of course, even though the blouse was off the rack it did fit her well. It was solid charcoal and clung to her torso like a glove. It also had a rather deep plunging neckline that showed off just enough cleavage to tease but not enough to be indecent.

"Uh thanks, I guess."

"Yes, well," Miranda ran a hand through her hair. "It's not too terribly bad, to say the least."

Andy gnashed her teeth. Would it kill this woman to give just one tiny compliment without it being backhanded? But then when she mulled over what the thought and she laughed a bit. Kill. Miranda was already dead.

A throat cleared, capturing Andrea's attention. She back at Miranda and winced at the glare she was currently receiving. "Care to share just what is so  _funny_?" The older woman spat out the word 'funny' like it was ten-minute old coffee.

Shit, she inwardly swore and fumbled a bit for some sort of cover-up. "Nothing, uh do you really like this shirt? I mean, when my friend gave it to me I thought the cut was a bit too low." Andy subconsciously leaned farther down to show off the shirt but as she did so, she heard Miranda's breath hitch and saw sapphire irises darken to a stormy blue. Andy furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you alright, Miranda? Are like being channeled back or something?" The brunette hesitantly asked and cringed inwardly at just how stupid she sounded.

"Touch the screen." Miranda commanded, her normally quiet voice husky.

Taken aback by the sudden odd request, Andy couldn't help but blurt out. "Whut?"

"Have you suddenly become deaf? Touch the screen, Andréa."

"Oh um okay." She extended her left hand towards the screen to Miranda like a moth to light but just as her fingers touched the screen, a golden light blazed around her and in its wake a cool blast of air followed that left the brunette breathless. She shivered in a combination of being cold and in shock. "What the hell was that?" She breathed then blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth to ask the other woman, but just as quickly snapped it back shut. The computer screen was blank. "Miranda?"

No answer.

"Mira-" She went to call out again only to be cut off when something frigid wrapped around her right shoulder. Andy jolted and glanced over but saw nothing. "What the?" The touch slid over from her shoulder to the back her neck. Her breath hitched and goosepimples broke out along her body. Something or someone was touching her so she did the one thing she could do; she bolted...

... Straight to her bed. Where she slid in, flung the covers overhead, and buried in deep 'cause mommy always said monsters can't get you under the covers. Near the end of her bed, a feminine chuckle echoed hauntingly throughout the room. Oh God. Andy's heart dropped, sweat prickled along her body, and her core temperature spiked 'til she felt as though she was nearly boiling from the inside out. The bed shifted as if someone sat upon it then she felt a weight land on her hip softly. It was a hand. It caressed her there for a moment then much to her relief was removed.

But the relief from before shattered, when the covers began to tug downward on their own but this time instead of fleeing her body froze solid. Suddenly there was a whoosh of cold air followed by the gloomy yet familiar light cast off from a nearby lamp. Andy squinted then reluctantly glanced around and again didn't see anything but an empty room.

That's when things got even more weirder and frightening. Light touches began to pepper Andy's neck from just below her ear to the collar-bone and it took her a moment or two for her to realize what they were; kisses. Her breath hitched sharply.

The deity must have taken that as some kind of cue because soft cold lips made there way back to her ear and nibbled at it. "Andrea." Miranda familiar voice sounded within her ear like finely shaved chocolate. Oh dear God. No, this couldn't be happening. She was dreaming. Yeah, that was it. This was all just a dream. But even to her own ears, it sounded like a lie. "Miranda? Wha-what are you doing?"

No answer.

The nuzzling merely continued and much to her amazement, she found herself slowly but a bit reluctantly calming. It was then she fully felt the touches and began to truly wonder how all this was happening. Was Miranda truly a ghost? If so how was she touching her? "Give yourself to me, Andréa." Miranda beckoned as hands began to roam over every inch of Andy's torso. "Just give in." The lure of that smooth hypnotic voice was like a siren's call tempting her happily into a turbulent sea. She felt tense muscles relax and cotton fill her brain. It was like she'd taken a hit from the caterpillar's pipe and now was trying to locate the right letters to say.

Fully in a ghostly induced haze, she very lightly removed her clothes and exposed her naked flesh like a sacrifice. All the time she felt the light kisses and feathering nips on her neck. " _Andréa_." The lips blazed a scorching path to her shoulder, then her throat, then...then

"Miranda." She threw her head back and groaned as a cold mouth covered her nipple and began to suck, seeming to savor each in-drawn moment.

After a while, though the phantom lips moved away to the valley between her breasts and then excruciatingly climbed up to the pinnacle of her right one before engulfing that one as well. Hard teeth tugged at her nipple creating the most erotic and sensual enjoyment Andy never imagine existed. The brunette dared a glance downward and stared with breathless fascination at the tormented nipple which was pulled out and pinched at the tip like it had a clamp around it. But she knew just knew it was a set of straight white teeth. Miranda Priestly's teeth to be exact. The teeth increased pressure sending a lightning bolt of pleasure through the brunette. "Yes." She hissed and threw her head back while she pushed her chest out wantoningly.

Not sure what to do with her own hands, Andy absentmindedly placed them just beneath her breasts then slowly, sensually, slid them down between her legs where her fingers made a beeline for her clit and began to rub. But just as she felt a familiar spring begin to coil within something clamped onto her hand and it moved away. She whimpered and arched her hips in protest.

Another chuckle rang out and a second later she damn near levitated off the bed as something cold, very cold, but oh so flexible flitted her clit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Was that a tongue? As if to answer her question it began to move. Up and down, back and forth, faster and faster the little devil went all over her entire core leaving not a spot untouched. "Yes, yes, yes," She chanted chasing the tongue with the movement of her hips. The tongue slid lower than without any warning whatsoever thrust inside. "Ahh, Miranda." Her back bowed so harshly she swears she heard a bone pop.

In and out, in and out, in and out...the invisible flexible muscle increased to a speed that a living person would find impossible. Andy moaned and humped faster not even caring that their rhythm was out of sync. All she cared about was Miranda's tongue which felt as if it had the length of a German Shepherd's and was currently doing things to her g-spot that even a high-dollar hooker could only ever dream of.

Up...

Up...

Up...

Andy went and just when she thought there was no further height she could reach fingers began to thoroughly massage her throbbing clit. She shrieked and tumbled willingly over the edge into a seemingly never-ending pool of ecstasy where she happily drowned in pulses and clenches.

Miranda eased her down with light feathering touches and gentle kisses all over her body then just like the pressure in the room decreased. And even with her mind a jumbled mess, Andy knew without question that Miranda had just left.

Gasping and disoriented, she held her eyes closed so as to not forget one second of what just occurred. Slowly her breath began to even out, then she heard a slight chirp, listening closer it was actually a beep. She owlishly opened one eye and seen from where she was laying that her computer was blinking which meant two things; Miranda hadn't broken it and she had e-mail.

Andy gathered herself lethargically and sat up, seeing her clothes strewn about the floor and feeling the soaked bed sheets it made what happened all the more real. Andy sighed wistfully and rose from the bed to her feet. She looked down at the mussed sheets once more just to make sure that what she saw actually was there. It was. Satisfied, she walked a bit unsteadily over to the desk where she immediately reached over to the mouse and clicked on her e-mail icon, "Hello Andy, you have one message in your inbox." A robotic voice rang out causing her to jump. Andy swore underneath her breath and clicked it open. She stared in wonderment at her screen as the words flicked on.

_Always keep your computer on. That's all._

_-M_

**Author's Note:**

> My old AN at the time: Hope you enjoyed this little Mirandy ghostly encounter. Kinda slopped together but smh. Fast and wrong or slow and perfect. This time I chose the latter so blame me for all the mistakes. Oh, and be sure to leave a review. Happy Early Halloween!


End file.
